Small Steps Lily
by Lillais
Summary: Lily Evans needs help and the only person that may be able to help her is the person she despises most. Can James give Lily the help she needs? AU Mature


_Something terrible has happened to Lily Evans and the only person that may be able to help her is the person she despises most. Can James give Lily the help she needs?_

Late at night in Cokeworth, England

Aurors arrived frantically. "Search for survivors!"

Albus Dumbledore looked around and he closed his eyes. The once large town was gone and smoke filled the sky. As he feared another thing accompanied the smoke in the sky. Aurors and ministry officials searched the ruins quickly. Lily saw them as she struggled to speak. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't budge from the ground. She inhaled only to gag, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. She whimpered and whispered. "Help…" A light hit her face and she felt herself blacking out.

"Miss Evans? Can you hear me!" said a frantic voice. The voice caught her attention and she slowly drifted into consciousness.

"She isn't breathing," said another. It was true, Lily's chest felt heavy and she felt someone cutting her chest. She gasped as someone stuck a tube in the cut they made.

"Learned it from the muggles. Her lungs were filling with blood," someone said as they taped it.

Another person sighed in relief. "The only one we have found so far..."

Lily groaned and she felt herself being lifted before she blanked out again.

* * *

Lily was drifting in and out hearing different voices talk. She groaned softly and she tried to open her eyes.

A thin medi-wizard with dark gray hair chuckled. "Don't move yet, sweetie."

He started healing her again. Lily whimpered from the pain and the medi-wizards whispered about dark curses again. The medi-witch stroked her hair and whispered a spell putting her into a deep sleep.

James ducked as a bludger went near his head. "Cheap shot Prongs!"

James was finally seventeen and he waved his wand around. His hair was messier then usual and his shirt was discarded in a clump on the patio. He was playing his favorite sport, quidditch, with his two best mates.

Sirius Black laughed and he bowed, nearly getting hit himself. "Oy!"

Remus struggled with his broom. "Bloody things…"

Sirius laughed. "Still hate flying moony?"

Remus made a face and landed. "Never again!" He went to a chair and pulled out a well-worn western book and started reading.

Ms. Potter giggled from her garden. James chuckled suspecting his mother. His mother winked and she threw the quaffle over. She was a beautiful lady with dark ebony hair with streaks of grey and light hazel eyes. She was tall and elegant in everything she did, even her throwing the ball looked elegant.

James caught it and smiled. "Thanks mummy."

His mother blew him a kiss and went inside. Sirius huffed and muttered something along the lines of mama's boy. James rolled his eyes and threw the ball. "Let's keep playing!"

His mother smiled and prepared snacks for them, humming. Helen then saw her husband's patronus, a stallion. Her smile faltered as she received the message, making her drop the tray. "Good merlin!"

James frowned and noticed. Sirius gasped. "The cookies!"

James hit him with a bat playfully and went down to her. "Mum?"

Helen shook and she whispered. "Voldemort…He's on the move…attacked a muggle town today. Over three hundred slaughtered, only one made it out alive."

James frowned. "Mum…where did they attack?"

"Cokeworth, England."

* * *

Lily's eyes fluttered open to the sound of her name. A man who strangely resembled James smiled at her. "Miss Evans?"

Lily stared and frowned. "You…you look like someone I know."

Mr. Potter chuckled. "My name is Justice Potter. I believe you know my son James."

He laughed softly as he saw Lily's nose scrunch up. "Interesting reaction."

Lily blushed softly. "Sorry sir. Do you know where I am?"

He nodded. "You have been admitted to St. Mungos. Tell me, do you remember what happened last night?" Lily shook her head. She tried to concentrate and flinched. Mr. Potter sighed. "As I expected. PTSD. How are you feeling then Lily?"

Lily sighed. "Like a truck ran me over."

Mr. Potter smiled kindly. "Do you have any relatives nearby?"

Lily stared. "Just my parents. Both of them were an only child so no others. Their parents are dead as well. Why?"

Mr. Potter smiled softly. "We are trying to contact your family, muggle records are sometimes inaccurate and we wanted to be sure."

She frowned. "Why can't you just contact my parents?" She paused and her eyes widened. "No." Mr. Potter paused and frowned. Lily closed her eyes and tried to remember.

* * *

Mr. Evans grabbed his wife and two daughters and pulled them close as he tried to shield them. Figures in black cloaks and hoods marched through the streets muttering as strange chant as they burned homes. Lily held her wand close and a death eater entered. Lily stepped out and shouted a curse sending the death eater flying back. Petunia screamed loudly catching attention of others and they flew over. A large group entered the Evan's living room.

Cygnus Black stepped forward and he chuckled. "Muggles and look. A mudblood."

Lily glared and she shot a curse that he easily deflected. He tsked and then Mr. Evans stepped in the way.

"Take me and let my family go."

Cygnus chuckled. "You heard him boys. Take him."

A female death eater cackled and she pointed her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily gasped and shouted as she saw the flash of green slam into her father. He fell on his knees and the light left his eyes slowly as he fell back. Ms. Evans and Petunia screamed, holding onto each other begging for their lives. Lily shook and her eyes watered. She started throwing curses at them, managing to hit a few.

Cygnus glared and flicked his wand, making hers fly into his hand. "Grab the mudblood. Kill the others."

Lily paused and she blasted a hole through the wall. She held her mother's hand and her sisters as she ran through. She turned and held a shield up. "Run!"

Her mother grabbed Petunia's hand. "Tuney let's go!"

Petunia screamed seeing Vernon's body. She spun around angrily. "This is all your fault you freak! If you were never born then dad wouldn't be dead and this would have never have happened. I hate you!" She turned and ran with her mother. Her mother gave Lily a cold look. In her eyes you could see that she also blamed Lily. She shook her head and ran.

Lily paused and stopped, her chest feeling heavy as their words sunk in. Her father was dead. Her mother and sister hated her. She looked around her hometown. She moved and hid. She flinched as the same woman death eater murdered a mother and her child. "Filthy muggle!" She turned and saw Lily reaching for her.

* * *

Lily gasped and she felt that her cheeks were wet. She was sobbing since she could only remember bits and pieces. Mr. Potter held her hand. "I'm sorry Lily." Lily sobbed harder realizing she was now alone in the world.

**I know about the bad grammar and at this point I think a beta would be beautiful :I**

**Love Lillais 3  
**


End file.
